


The Day in the Life of a Wendigo

by AphTeavana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Monsters, America angst, Light Angst, Vampire Arthur, Vampire England, Wendigo Alfred, Wendigo America, Zombie France, Zombie Francis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphTeavana/pseuds/AphTeavana
Summary: Ever since he’s changed, Alfred has had to deal with being some kind of cannibal monster while trying not to physically fight Arthur everyday. Seriously, dude, stop singing devil songs around our campfires.





	The Day in the Life of a Wendigo

**Author's Note:**

> Until I reread this on my Wattpad I didn’t realise just how long it was!! A thousand words wooowie.

"Dumbol Dora the explorer, Kalither and winkle toes-" Okay, yeah no. Alfred literally could not take any more of this.

 

He throws a stick at the stupid vampire’s face, "Dude, please stop. That's creepier than what we're already doing."

 

Arthur huffs at him, "Oh belt up! It's not like we haven't done this before, Alfred." Alfred was currently busy with watching the flames that tried its best to lick the dead meat of a little boy than to complain more to his British counterpart.

 

After a moment he found his place again and spoke up, "I still don't see why I have to eat him. I could just try-" But oh no, he absolutely couldn't.

 

Arthur stirs around some weird drink in his hand, "Oh please, lad. Last time you couldn't stomach a Mickeys snack wrap or a simple banana smoothie." He was right, Alfred couldn't even get it to go anywhere near his mouth. The scent alone upsets his stomach.

 

"Doesn't mean that I have to give up on it." He mumbled, sad that he hadn't been able to eat from his favourite place of all time. His life had been so hard with what was going on in the past year.

 

Looking back at his, uh, meal, Alfred eyed the two punctures on the body's neck, curtesy of Arthur's fangs, before it disappeared from his sight as in went in a rotation on the spit above the fire.

 

"Stop looking at, it if it bothers you so much." Arthur spoke up after reading through some words in his spell book next to him. He knew what he was thinking, the same thing he always did. But Alfred really couldn't help it, the poor dead child just looked so enticing to him. Man, being a wendigo really sucked.

 

-

 

"I will rip your fucking throat out and drink your blood. I’ll do it, don’t teast me!" The pale ‘n angry vampire hissed in his accomplice's ear, or however close he could get to it, with the burning sunlight blaring on the back of his neck.

 

Alfred pushes him away, "Dude chill, it's only for five minutes alright. You can do this without drinking me dry."

 

Alfred pulled Arthur along with him through the square. They went pass people who gave the brit weird looks for basically having to be dragged by the taller male. He looked like the epitome of a bratty child, scowling and struggling from Alfred’s grip.

 

Alfred looked around for a certain half-dead Frenchman, as he also kept a close eye on Arthur. After a few minutes of not seeing whatever traces that lead to the zombie, Alfred sat down on the ledge of a fountain in the middle of the plaza, bringing Arthur down next to him as well.

 

Arthur looked around quietly and quickly, trying not to jump up and attack anyone. A nearby pigeon that had fluttered down suddenly caught his attention. He could almost hear the faint heartbeat inside its small body. Alfred leaned his arm a little on Arthur's neck, leaving his right hand to feel the other's blonde tussled hair. Arthur didn't even seem to realize that Alfred had done such a thing, otherwise he would have snapped and told him to _'fuck off!'_

 

Finally, another blonde came from behind an alleyway, strutting over with a satchel bouncing lightly against his left hip. Spotting Alfred, and a hunched over Arthur, he picks up his leisurely stroll to an actual walk.

 

" _Bonjour mon amis_. Sorry I took so long, Arthur, I know how upset you can get without your Bloody Mary's and bloody everything else." Francis, the late man at fault, had said, looking at Arthur, who genuinely looked like he was about to jump the poor New York bird with no hesitation. Plenty ready to kill the damn thing. Although thankfully, Arthur's head snapped up at Francis' words, attention now away from the flying rat.

 

Francis shakes his head and takes the ‘man purse’ he calls it, off, handing it to Alfred as Arthur stands with his unnatural speed to grab at it. "Give it here, you wanker!"

 

"No way, dude. You're just going to gulp it all down without saving some for later emergencies." Alfred swats Arthur’s hands away and tucks away the blood baggies in his own backpack discretely.

 

”Thanks Frannie, you’re a lifesaver!” Arthur grumbles the opposite, but the other two ignore him as always.

 

-

 

Alfred's eye twitched with every word that came out the werewolf and feline's human-like morphed snouts.

 

"Well, we do all know you are what you eat." The cat girl's face twists with a grin like the Cheshire's. Mr He-wolf snickered to his friend. They continue their annoying jabs.

 

Everyone on the bus knew what Alfred was and it was aggravating. The kid was much taller and leaner than others as he had changed and was becoming a low level monster, but he still retained his wide shoulders and muscular limbs. He got looks from all other supernaturals as he went through his day. His kind wasn't very popular and harshly stereotyped with false accusations. But either way the factual accuracy of their diets was hard to overlook.

 

The council of the Other World had gathered everyone on the bus, asking, or more like forcing, them to show up before them. With that knowledge, Alfred knew that those two, who were across and to the right of him, had no reason to be talking about him. They were in trouble as well. If only he could sukerpunch their faces to the Netherworld.

 

Alfred leaned back against his subway-like seat, his height raising even further since he was no longer slouching forward. Threading his hands through his hair he sighed. Arthur wasn't permitted to come along so he had to sit this one by himself which is what sucked the most ass.

 

Suddenly, their light hispanic accents reached his ears again, "I wonder how terrible of a person someone has to be to eat children and other people! I mean who could do such a thing?" Huffing Alfred crossed his forearms and tried to block their voices out again.

 

He could see the distain on everyone’s faces. The hate of his lifestyle, the wariness of his presence, the sneers of his low value. This was going to be a long ride to Capital.

 

-

 

The walk back to the edge of the city from the human bus stop was hazardous for monsters, but Alfred didn't particularly care. There was no way he could put up with more knowing stares from other monsters. Normal people he could stand to be around, since to them he was just an abnormally tall, weirdly pale, but just a regular joe. Besides, he used to walk this path every day back in middle school. Those were nice days.

 

Behind him there was a quick quiet gasp. Something about it sent him off on the inside. "Is- is that Alfred?" “Alfred? Al!”  _Oh shit that voice_. _He knew those voices. Fuck._

 

Alfred continued to walk faster and pretended to not have heard or acknowledged the person calling out behind him. But the footsteps persisted. Soon enough a hand gently touches his shoulder to pull him back. "Excuse me, sir?" Another voice asked.

 

 _'Noooo, please no.'_ Turning around he faces exactly whom he had expected. Elizabeth and Lily. He groaned mentally, wanting so badly to tell them to leave him alone and that, no he was not who they thought he was, at least not anymore. "Yes, ma'am?" He said instead.

 

Both women saw his sickly pale grey skin and tall figure, and then the face, _the face that still looked the same after almost a year ._ "Are you Alfred? Alfred Jones?"

 

It really pained him to see them after so long. His twin Matthew was probably scared shitless when Alfred upped and disappeared. He wondered how things were going in their lives and if they missed him as much as he missed them.

 

"No." He answered calmly. "Why? Did something happen to him?"

 

"O-Oh sorry, sir." Lily had said embarrassed. She turned away, trying to hide behind Liz shyly.

 

Liz looked as if she knew that's what he was going to say. She was expecting it. "He vanished one day... while we were all on a camping trip in Canada. I'm sorry, it's just that, you look so much like him if not a bit taller."

 

He nodded silently, "Well, I'm sorry for your lost, but I gotta get on my way now." The two girls and him switched their goodbyes and left the street corner. Alfred walking to west and the girls south then east.

 

Life is hard for a lost wendigo like him.

 

-

 

Arthur picks and pokes him the second Alfred gets back, "What did they want you for?"

 

"They wanted to get me into the system. Check on how far I am into transition. Things like that." Alfred wanted to sleep but he knew Arthur wouldn’t let him rest until he had satisfying answers.

 

"How tall now?"

 

"Six four, but they say I'll grow at least three more." Alfred was looking at Arthur the whole time they spoke, trying to ignore the new catch wrapped in a blanket. If he didn’t know better Alfred would have said they were sleeping.

 

Arthur sighed and put down the stick he was using to poke the fire he had made, "Who did you meet. On your way back I sense that you ran into someone. It was someone you knew, but who." Arthure asked after a moment.

 

"Just some old friends. They seemed to believe I was someone else though so you don't have to worry." Arthur sighed again, loudly. He took a quick look at the unconscious person bundled up next to Alfred. Alfred knew exactly what that gaze meant.

 

"No. We promised we wouldn't eat her until later, Arthur." Alfred gives Arthur a disappointment look.

 

He makes a face back, "I hungry, git. You won't even let me eat my bloody donations from Francis!"

 

Alfred blew a lock of hair out of his face. "Later, alright?" Arthur huffed, hating how he was older yet was treated like a child again. "Git."

 


End file.
